


Don't Tease

by concupiscentia



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscentia/pseuds/concupiscentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HoMin having a good time on hawaii (?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Because certain people on my timeline keep asking me to write stuff, so this came out.

  
It’s honestly never hard to convince Yunho that it’s been a _long_ time they’ve got laid, even if it was like last week, or three days ago, or even yesterday, because Yunho is that easy to get convinced. To get _provoked_ , or rather _worked up_ for a steamed up sex session. Changmin thinks it’s the easiest thing to get from the older, because even asking for money he’d have to work a little more to get some pennies (or half of what he posses in his wallet at the moment).

It’s so easy that it could be _almost_ boring, almost because Changmin truly thinks turning the older on is entertaining actually. He goes from _You know I can’t hide this fucking erection stop that_ to a _I’m gonna fuck you to oblivion if you don’t stop by the next minute_ and Changmin loves it to no ending, mostly because at the end of the day he does get fucked to oblivion, reminded that the older is indeed in control, and can make such brat behave well enough.

Hence why he thinks provoking Yunho is the best way to get laid faster.

And so he does, right in the middle of their ride, going straight to their hotel in Hawaii.

Isn’t it the best place to be exactly the brat he is? Well, no one will recognize them in Hawaii, right? Making strange, suspect moves with his hand towards Yunho’s crotch, playing with his inner thigh, whispering profanities next to his ear… wouldn’t that be passed as regular gay couple doing nasty stuff during their date in an aphrodisiac place?

Because that’s what Changmin hope it does, since he won’t stop in the middle of his mission.

So far being successful because the bulge forming in Yunho’s pants is growing by the second. He loves the sight of it. Nearly salivates, to be honest with himself, imagining Yunho’s cock bouncing off those pants and—

“ _fuck changmin stop that_ ” Here comes.

“No.” Changmin wraps his whole hand around the clothed cock.

“I’m—I’m gonna ruin your ass tonight, just you wait.” And Yunho, being as delicate as a irate viking, shoves Changmin’s hand away to adjust the huge boner he just got thanks to a pretty brat that is casually his band mate.

“Can’t wait.” Changmin whispers, and hopes Yunho heard because he’s waiting nothing less than a good night of pure fucking. If the older even thinks of doing less than he promised, Changmin will totally flip him over and do the job… Or just tie him up and ride him like a possessed bitch.

Possessed bitch? What the fuck. Changmin chuckles at himself. What kind of comparision honestly.

Changmin also laughs at Yunho walking weirdly because of _hard reasons_ inside his pants and probably between his legs, but managing to hide the fact that he’s indeed hard as fuck. Victory! He even thinks Yunho threw him a rather strong, fiery look. Changmin loves it and kind of feels his dick showing interest for what’s to come later on.

By the night Changmin can’t really think of anything else than Yunho thrusting deep inside him.

But Yunho is nowhere to be found, as it seems, because there is not a single evidence of his existence inside the room. Changmin won’t call him. Not really.

Instead, he will take a good shower, clean himself, spread this new perfume he thinks Yunho will love and just be ready for whatever will happen.

Anyways, Yunho is actually busy trying to find any fucking lubricant because honestly they’re in a hotel and there’s not such a thing in a hotel, there is? Not that he remembers. And it’s not like he keeps a fucking bottle inside his luggage for wherever he travels.

But Yunho gets impatient and gives up, thinking with his dick’s head instead of his proper head, the one above his neck (at least he thinks it’s the proper one right now? But thinking with his dick’s head would be good too at the moment… _either way_ …). Changmin will have to get it in dry.

Well… it’s not like they didn’t try it before.

Also not like Changmin didn’t enjoy… He quite loved it. But the thing is… He’s honestly in a mood to wreck the younger and having no lube… is… at least preoccupying.

Fuck his life, some saliva will do. At least he hopes so, and with his mind set his direction is changed, going straight to their room.

Yunho steps inside the room and makes sure the door is locked (no one knows when one will try opening it, right?), adventuring inside it in long trots, searching for his _loved brat_ who seemed to have got out shower not long ago.

Thinking of that, he didn’t get to shower either. He totally should shower too, and honestly the wait would get the younger even more worked up, because knowing him, Changmin already heard him entering.

Yunho doesn’t mind wasting some more time in the shower, doesn’t care _coming out of it completely naked_ , as if doing some modeling for whatever company. His naked glory was probably Chamgmin’s favorite sight, that the older was almost sure, if the erection the younger got easily at seeing him like that was something to confirm it.

And that’s what happened.

Yunho walked past the bedroom’s door, Changmin spread on the bed, forever long legs being a real sin Yunho is willing to commit all the time (he’d be the biggest sinner, honestly). The younger slowly looks up, all wide-eyed and bambi-like, but truly scanning his body from head to toe. The smile adorning his lips is quite naughty and pleased.

“You know you’re sexier when you’re all wet, right?” His voice is like a subtle invitation, Changmin brings his legs closer and makes room between them. “For a second I thought you’d fail on me.”

Yunho smirks, dropping the towel somewhere close to the bed, now he’s also in his naked glory. “Never ever I’d do that. Honestly, I’ve been searching for some things. But anyways…” He crawls closer, settles himself between those sinful legs, thighs brushing Changmin’s. “You didn’t get any lubricant with you, got?”

Changmin laughs softly, slowly welcoming the older between his legs and wrapping them around him. “You really were out there all this time just for it?” Changmin shakes his head slowly, his eyes taking every little detail of Yunho’s face, not hiding the fact that he stopped more time than what was necessary by his lips. “You know there are those sachets you can easily hide… right?” Chuckling, he points to the nightstand. “You honestly were smarter before, oldie.” His hands slowly caress down the other’s back, reaching down his ass cheeks, silently enjoying the flesh.

“I actually didn’t think of that really.” Yunho is a little ashamed of himself. Anyways, he leans even closer, presses feather light kisses on the younger’s jaw line, then down his neck and collarbone, making a imaginary line. “Thought I’d have to have a dry mouth trying to use some saliva. But now I truly am up for that…” And it’s in between the lines what he wants.

Changmin catches it easily, slowly changing his position to lay on his stomach and then get  
in his knees and forearms, head tuck in between them. “Is that nice for you?” Doesn’t take even one second for him to feel Yunho’s hand caressing his ass cheeks, spreading them open, the anticipation building up his body… He’s rock hard easily at that.

 

Yunho leans down slowly, flicks his tongue at Changmin’s hole and traces it slowly, testing… With it he earns a low and appreciative moan. The older knows by years of experience how Changmin loves it, and never gets enough of every little moan the younger gives him. His tongue is pushing in, working it’s way inside the tight ring muscles… Under him, Changmin is tightening his fists, not letting any moan die inside his throat. He loves to be vocal for the older.

 

“Oh damn baby you are stunning right now.” Yunho massages both cheeks, gives a small slap to the right one. Changmin keens. The older has the hardest erection right now. “Wanna fuck you like that.” His voice deep and rough with lust.

 

“Then do it.” Changmin says back, trying to look at Yunho. Even if he truly wanted to watch the older fuck him right… He can’t deny that this position is one of his favorites. “And do it right. The way only you can.” Yunho almost growls, his cock starting to throb painfully. He stretches his arm and catches one of the lubricant sachets. “No condom. Wanna feel you filling me.”

 

Yunho’s dick really drips from only hearing that. Shit. “Didn’t even think of wearing one, to be honest.” He puts some lubricant in his thumb, spreading it around the puckered hole, teasing Changmin who mews with growing anticipation, pressing back to feel the thumb sliding inside him slowly. He clenches around it, Yunho playing around for a little while before taking it back. He pours the rest of the lubricant on his cock, wraps his left hand around it and starts stroking himself.

 

Changmin can hear the wet stroke, and so does start wanking his own cock, expecting the thick head to be pressed against his hole at any time. “Don’t need to prepare me, just do it.”

 

Yunho smirks. “I assumed I wouldn’t need to.” He said while guiding himself towards the clenching hole, at first only teasing himself and the younger by nudging his very tip around the entrance. “Take it well, baby.” Yunho takes hold of Changmin’s hips as he starts pushing inside him, thick head going inside with certain difficulty, then the almost equally thick extension of his cock sliding in slowly. The older loved when he did it slowly, because he absolutely went numb when Changmin’s hole clenched around him, protested the invasion, but then quite hungrily accepted him and kept him so damn well he couldn’t move.

 

When he felt his pelvis pressing against Changmin’s ass cheeks, he stopped, leaned against the younger and embraced him, moving his hips around slowly. The younger moaned lowly at the back of his throat, reaching for the back of Yunho’s neck as the later pressed kissed on his shoulder blade, on his neck and then cheek. “Shit, I love it when you fill me up like that.” He said as starting to move back to create a nice friction. Changmin can’t resist at all as the older’s cock throbs inside him, expanding his walls deliciously. “Fuck me nicely, baby. Make me yours.” He whispers, fingers entangling into Yunho’s hair, tightening slowly.

 

The older gives a guttural, low moan against Changmin’s ear, proceeding to force him down against the bed. Yunho’s thighs are in each side of Changmin’s one, he supports just some of his weight on his elbows, starting a slow but long movement which consisted of him lifting his own hips until only the head of his cock was left inside the younger, so he could just as slowly shove it back in him. This movement had both of them moaning constantly, Yunho mostly because _fuck_ Changmin tightened around him at the right times, as if knowing how to make it so pleasing to him.

 

And Changmin himself wasn’t far behind of the other when talking about feeling pleasure, because Yunho filled him nicely, his girth throbbing inside him, twitching as he clenched around it, brushing against his most sensitive places. “Baby, fuck… Take me now. Fuck me… Come on…” Honestly speaking he wasn’t ashamed of saying shit anymore, as seeing he had already said worst stuff before. Pft, holding back ain’t in his plans. “Harder.”

 

Changmin asks, and Changmin has. He feels Yunho tensing up his legs muscles, his biceps also bulging so he could thrust harder… And fuck, it even felt deeper as the first proper thrust came. Changmin jerked forward, the wet slapping sound echoing between the four walls of the hotel’s room. Hypnotizing, enticing, exciting. The younger couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop himself from moaning. “FUCK! Right there, like this!” And then searched for Yunho’s mouth to kiss him full-on and hungry.

 

Even if he was too focused on impaling himself inside Changmin, Yunho kissed back, as best as he could, as passionately as he could, a messy and almost wild kiss while the younger was being jerked forward with the strength of Yunho’s thrusts. Yeah, he was grunting due the pleasure filling his body, cock pressed and getting some friction against the mattress. The bed also starts making little noises, probably complaining about the force of the thrusts.

 

Yunho stops, shoved to the balls inside the younger. “Want to see your face.” He says after breaking the kiss, somewhat out of breath, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. Changmin is taken aback, but understand and starts changing position, and doesn’t want to lose the sensation of being filled, so he manages to lay on his back, rotating his body as Yunho is still inside him. His legs are spread wide, the older leaning down against him so he could wrap his arms and legs around Yunho’s body. “You look so good baby…” Yunho rotates his hips.

 

Changmin whimpers.

 

But also moves against him, asking to be fucked hard again silently. “Will look better when you— FUCK!“.

 

The thrust Yunho gives him is aimed right into his prostate and he sees white. If the older said his name was actually Drake he would believe and say _fuck you just keep going_ because at this moment he forgot everything and only wanted that pleasure over and over again. And so Yunho does hard, fast, and uninterrupted to have a writhing Changmin, who has cock bouncing in between them, dripping constantly as his pleasure only grows and grows.

 

The younger just reaches for it between them and starts beating himself to cum because he can’t take it no more, his walls tightening around Yunho as he does. “Gonna cum… fuck, keep going hyung… I’m… fuck!” He beats his cock, because fuck his orgasm is hitting him so hard that the older has to kiss him to try muffling it. Changmin finally comes, shoots and shoots of his cum painting his chest and belly.

 

His walls are so tight, and clenching so much around Yunho that he can’t hold back as well. Doesn’t take more than a minute for him to embrace the younger, giving no fucks at the mess between them when he starts cumming. The pleasure vanishes his thoughts, makes his mind almost blank, almost because Changmin is there… He feels his arms and legs locking around his body as it jerks from the pleasure, each shoot of his cum going deep in Changmin, body trembling with the force of his orgasm, his grunts muffled as he presses his mouth against Changmin’s shoulder.

 

Yunho collapses against Changmin, and remains like that for a while to take his breath back.

 

The younger doesn’t mind. The warmth coming from Yunho was comforting, the shape of his body against him was perfect. Those moments after sex were, doubtless, one of his favorites. Big hands caress down the older’s back before he makes a move. “We should shower… Again.” Yunho laughs with it.

 

Changmin does laugh too. “So first pull that thing out me and second carry me there, because I’m not getting up any time soon.”

 

“I guess I’ll be here a little more too.” Yunho chuckles and starts peperring kisses around Changmin’s face, neck, shoulders which has him giggling and pleading for Yunho to fucking stop… But at the very inside, he doesn’t want him to stop.


End file.
